


Don't Underestimate the Bat's Daughter

by FaithWarrior



Series: The Bug in the Belfry [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Fluff, Gen, Maribat Bio Dad Bruce Wayne Month, Shock & Awe, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithWarrior/pseuds/FaithWarrior
Summary: For Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month 2020 Day 6: Meeting the Justice League.When Bats are handed a task they Handle it. Marinette has come to the conclusion that her father needs to up the training exercises for their new JLA members. Not to worry though, Marinette has quite a large family to help her out.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne
Series: The Bug in the Belfry [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905886
Comments: 13
Kudos: 673
Collections: Maribat Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month





	Don't Underestimate the Bat's Daughter

Paris was supposed to be calm, safe, a vacation from the chaos and horror that permeated Gotham. Batman was away on an extended mission with Wonder Woman and Superman somewhere in the Appelax system. The rest of the batfam were busy keeping Gotham in check and making sure the world didn't end while three of the most important heroes were offworld. 

Marinette was the youngest of the Waynes. She was trained but had never been out in the field. She was the result of one of Bruce Wayne's more questionable evenings while abroad for a mission. When her birth mother died Marinette Cheng Wayne was almost 6 and Bruce took her in gladly. Marinette's aunt lived in Paris and was married to a baker. The two were a lovely couple and adored their niece but knew that they wouldn't be able to support and raise her. They gladly gave custody to Bruce as her father and only asked that they keep in touch and be able to see her occasionally. As such Marinette was raised in Gotham with her large collection of brothers and sisters for the major part of her childhood.

With the current state of Gotham in the absence of Batman, and Marinette's young age of barely 13 the family requested that Marinette be able to stay with the Parisian couple for the time being while Bruce was on a long and demanding business trip. It would be safer and help hide Marinette's identity as one of the Wayne heirs. Paris was supposed to provide Marinette a space to have a normal education and let her experience being a normal teenager. 

“I really should have expected this.” Marinette told the red bug thing floating in front of her. They had just finished defeating a giant stone monster that kinda reminded her of Solomund Grundy, but mind controlled and fueled by love.

“What?” Tikki, the bug god thing, asked.

Marinette laid back on her chaise in the room provided by her aunt and uncle with her homework. “I mean it should kinda be expected at this point. At least I get to skip the traffic light costume and go straight to my own codename.” She flipped a few pages. “Not that I would mind being Batgirl, but I kinda like being my own hero.”

“I think I’m confused.” Tikki said, looking very lost indeed.

She sighed. “What is the last year that you remember?” Marinette asked the tiny god. Figuring that she should address this like talking to Diana about world history, or when Dad spoke to time travelers and Dr. Fate. “I’ll see what I can fill in for you.” 

Turns out Tikki had been in the box for a really long time. Marinette set her up with the computer and showed her some reliable history sites to check out. She also hacked a backdoor into the batcave to get some of Dads files on Diana’s home Themyscira. Apparently Wonder Woman's mom was a former holder of the Ladybug Miraculous.

The next morning Tikki had a lot of questions about the reading she had done overnight. Marinette answered the best she could as she got ready before telling Tikki that her aunt and uncle didn't know about the hero business and she would have to hide from them.

“Perfect. Your identity is a very important secret. If anyone who knew fell under Hawkmoths control you would be at risk.” Tikki said.

Marinette fixed her with a strong stare in the mirror. “Tikki I wont keep secrets from my family. We are Bats, secrets are practically our breath and blood, and I trust them with my life. If I tell them to stay out of Paris then they will let me handle it for now.” She let her words settle. “And I know you told me that the mysterious Guardian is in charge but you also said he lost the butterfly. I don't know him and I don't trust him with the identities of my family.” 

Tikki looked shocked by Marinette's speech, but also proud. “You will be a good Ladybug Marinette. I can feel it.” 

Marinette attended school with Tikki in her purse and waited for the final bell to ring. When it did she rushed to the bakery to call Alfred. 

“Alfred is basically my grandfather.” She told the tiny god. “And he knows alot about a lot of things. I’m telling him first because he’ll help me keep my brothers from charging in without a plan.” 

At Tikki’s nod Marinette calmly waited for the call to connect. 

“Miss Marinette.” Alfred greeted warmly. “To what do I owe this wonderful surprise?”

“Hey Alfie.” She smiled at him. “Have you ever heard of the miraculous?”

The elder man's smile dropped. “What happened?” 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Marinette replied. “Have the others?”

“Not the family, no. I held the Peacock during my time in the service, but I lost it when I was injured during one of my final missions.” 

“What about the butterfly?” She questioned quickly.

“My partner had it. Both of the broaches were lost in the ambush.” Alfred said sadly.

“Oh no Hawkmoth must have Dussu as well as Noorro.” Tikki exclaimed.

Alfred jerked in surprise. “Marinette is someone there with you?” He asked.

Marinette turned to Tikki in confusion. “He can’t see you?” She asked.

“I guess kwamis don't show up on cameras.” The tiny god started with a shrug of her little shoulders. “I am Tikki.” She greets Alfred more loudly.

“The Ladybug kwami.” Alfred finished with understanding. “Dussu enjoyed telling stories. There were quite a few staring yourself and your counterpart. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” 

The kwami seemed pleasantly surprised. “Such a charming little peafowl you are Mr…”

“Pennyworth.” The butler finished.

“If she wasn't already red I’d say you made her blush Alfie.” Marinette teased.

“Pish posh enough of that. What is the situation, little one?” Alfred waved her on.

Marinette recounted the events of the last few days for him and laid out what she felt would be a good plan for next steps. 

First - Contact the league as Ladybug and request that they remain out of Paris for the foreseeable future. Paris was generally Wonder Woman’s territory if anyones so it shouldn't be a problem.

Second - Inform Barbara so Oracle can get started tracking down Hawkmoth from a tech standpoint. 

Third - calmly inform the boys so that she could get their input on training for Chat Noir. She would have to be the one to conduct the training but her brothers had more experience with various styles and teaching in general.

Overall the implementation went well. Marinette was able to get a patrol schedule worked out with Chat Noir so that the two of them could train and keep an eye on the city. After all Diana might have worked in Paris but there usually wasn’t enough crime to make it a hotspot for Wonder Woman sightings. Paris started to think about Ladybug and Chat Noir as their heroes, and they had confidence in the duo.

There was a minor setback when she contacted the league. Ladybug made a point of calling through the proper channels and not hacking into the watchtower remotely using the batcave as a backdoor. From her yoyo she dialed into the ‘hero assistance line’ and waited for the call to connect. 

Really she had described the situation perfectly well. She stated their villain and the nature of his abilities and skimmed over hers and her partners. There was no reason for her to receive the response she did. 

“Look kid, I don’t know how you got this number but it isn't for prank calls. Go back to your homework and stop playing dress up.” And then Green Lantern hung up on her. 

Dad always did say that Guy Gardiner was an incompitant fool, and Hal wasn’t much better. Hal Jordan would most likely hear her out though. Marinette looked forward to her dad tearing the man apart when he returned from the space mission. Wonder Woman would probably help.

Talking to her siblings Marinette discovered that it was a busy time to be a hero. Apparently Aqua Man was stuck at Atlantis dealing with a rebellion led by Black Manta, Hal Jordan was redirecting a meteor shower on the other end of the quadrant, the Martian was actualing on a trip to Mars and had taken Meg-ann with him. Honestly they were down to the bare bones and Marinette was a little grateful considering it meant less heroes accidently wandering through Paris.

She left it to her siblings to inform their networks to stay out of Paris and focused on the city. With the resources of the Batcave and Barbara Gordan on his trail she knew that it was only a matter of time before they found Hawkmoth. Unfortunately reworking algorithms around magic made for a longer hunt. 

Marinette let herself enjoy school when she wasn't focusing on Ladybug, Hawkmoth or her new hobby of designing. Making friends with people who weren't heroes or her siblings was strange. Most people in Gotham avoided her unless they wanted the prestige of knowing a Wayne. In Paris that wasn't a boundary. The only person who recognised her was Chloe Bourgeois, a girl who reminded her somewhat of her brother Damian. She was off putting but not evil. Marinette had met her at a few Galas in Gotham with her mother. Surprisingly enough Adrien Agreste had no notion of her identity until the three heirs somehow met up for a spa day at Chloe's hotel. Chloe happened to spoil the secret by calling Marinette ‘Wayne’ in the comfort of her suite. After that point the three of them formed an unusual friendship under the mutual understanding of the pressures high society put on them growing up. 

After finding the grimoire Marinette was able to obtain a translated manuscript to go over. The Guardian was not subtle about training her to take over, and Marinette couldn't find it in her to argue. Fighting as Ladybug made her much more comfortable than when she thought about taking on one of her family's mantles. This identity, this destiny was ancient, and it felt right.

Marinette did not tell the man about her family's legacy. It was too engrained in her to keep the secret, and though he was wise he was not confident. She told him that his tests needed work, determining a person's worthiness on gut instinct was only fine if you trusted that instinct enough to follow it.

School suddenly got more difficult with the introduction of one Lila Rossi, a transfer student from Italy. Her stories were ridiculous and Marinette couldn’t stand the girl. It was inevitable for them to butt heads, but a bat doesn’t lose they simply bide their time.

Chat Noir had taken time to straighten out. During training Ladybug spoke to him about responsibility and professionalism and risk. She explained her viewpoint and helped him to learn his own. She taught him about boundaries and friendship. Marinette tried really hard to ignore coincidences when they happened.

Ladybug and Chat Noir became the pillars of hope for Paris. When asked about the Justice League Ladybug explained how an akumatized hero would be detrimental and that they wanted to avoid that level of conflict. She would not tear down the Justice League because of one man's folly. Guy Gardiner would get his punishment, but her father's efforts would remain despite his stupidity.

Half a year after the earrings had appeared in her room Mayura arrived. Alfred was distraught, he felt it when the peacock activated and contacted Marinette almost immediately. He told her it felt wrong, broken. 

When Marinette asked the Guardian he told her a broken miraculous would slowly deteriorate the health of the wielder, especially if they were not compatible with the miraculous. It could be fixed, but one needed to know the correct spell to repair it. And the damage may not be reversed with the repair. 

Gotham was filled with good people who faced tragedies that set them down the path of villainy. Marinette had a pretty good idea why Hawkmoth wanted the miraculous.

Tikki had told her about the wish, about the true nature of creation and destruction. Marinette was so much more mentally prepared than her previous wielders had started. Marinette cried for Arthur and his people, for the plague and all the horrific disasters that started from seemingly simple wishes. She couldn't let Hawkmoth make that wish.

Several months after the appearance of Mayura, Marinette made a mistake, and the Guardianship transferred to her. Master Fu left without his memory but Marinette was grateful that it hadn’t been worse. She felt he deserved the peace to live without this weight, not everyone could live the life of a hero. 

Marinette is the guardian now, she is responsible not just for the security of objects of immeasurable power but also the tiny gods that reside within them. She lets herself figure out who her partner is, it was already something she knew but she was finally acknowledging it. She talks to Chat about their next steps, tells him she knows who he is and she trusts him, but there's more at stake than herself. Her whole family is linked to her identity. 

One week later Batman returns.

Marinette is drowning. There are only so many things she can handle at one time. She honestly doesn't know how Tim does it. When Barbara sends her that week's report with the news that Dad is back on planet she wants to cry. She waits until she makes it through Kalkki’s portal to the batcave to break down in Bab’s arms. 

“B will be back in twenty minutes from the watchtower Buggy.” Babs soothes.

Marinette detransforms and lets Kalkki wander the cave. “Very spacious, so many expensive things. Ohh…” The kwami titters as they float around the base.

Babs giggles. “Are they all like that?” 

“No, that's just Kalkki.” Tikki replies as she settles on Marinette's shoulders. “Thank you for recommending Marinette come here. It is good for her to get out of Paris, especially after recent events.”

Babs nods at the tiny god and they wait for Bruce to return. True to the word of Oracle the zeta tube activates twenty minutes later to announce. “Batman 02.” As the named vigilante enters the cave.

“Marinette?” The man asks in confusion. “What’s wrong, why aren’t you in Paris?” 

Babs hands Marinette's tiny frame over to her father. “Here's the file I prepped to Mari wouldn’t have to remember everything.” She says, pulling up a briefing on the screen. “I’ll go grab the others. We have a butterfly to pin.” 

Batman reads through the entire file even as he comforts Marinette. Once she is able to sit back up Marinette brings Tikki out. “This is Tikki Dad, she's the kwami that gives me my powers.” 

“It is really great to finally meet you mister Wayne. Marinette has a lot of really good things to say about you.” Tikki tells the man. “You raised a wonderful and creative young woman.” 

Marinette cuddled the kwami into her cheek. “Thanks Tikki.” Father and daughter talk for a while longer before the rest of the batfamily piles into the large cavern. 

“Pixie’s back!” Jason yells after jumping off of his bike and removing his offending helmet.

Damian approaches first and looks her over briefly. “Something is wrong _____.” He squints at her through the white lenses of his mask.

She smiles bitterly. “Apparently suppressing my emotions has resulted in some drawbacks.” Marinette replies. Shocked arguments come from many of her siblings but Damian only gives her a sharp nod of understanding. Of all the Waynes he knows what that is like.

“I have one more question Marinette.” Batman interrupts cutting off the noise. “Why is the Justice League unaware of the situation.” 

Marinette scoffs. “Guy Gardiner was left on phone duty.” She answers.

Batman scowls.

***

Three days later Batman escorts two unknown heroes into a meeting of a majority of the Justice League. Ladybug stands behind her father's right shoulder and waits for the reactions. Chat is on Ladybugs right holding in giggles while a costumed Oracle and a masked Agent A. bring up Batman's left side.

Seeing the new heroes and two people most have only ever encountered over the phone most of the heroes are confused. Wonder Woman and Aquaman gasp and pale respectively. 

“So we are recognised.” Ladybug starts dryly as her gaze locks with each of the heroes who responded. “Daughter of Hypolita.” Her voice booms before finishing gently. “Tikki bids her and you hello.”

At the Amazons nod Chat Noir takes a step forward to stand shoulder to shoulder with her. 

“King of Atlantis.” Her partner booms similarly. “Plagg sends his apologies and his well wishes to you and your people.” Chats voice does not soften as he purges the old wrong. After all a wish made is not the fault of the kwamis.

“Ahem.” Batman coughs to bring the attention of the room back to him. “May I introduce Ladybug and Chat Noir, heroes of Paris.” 

“Is this a joke?” The present Green Lantern asks.

Ladybug lays a hand on her partner's wrist when a growl starts in his throat. They had discussed this. Let the man dig his grave deeper, Ladybug will be happy to bury Guy Gardner in his mistakes. 

“Hold your tongue Lanturn.” Wonder Woman reprimands.

“The Amazon speaks true comrade, you know not of what you speak.” Aquaman confirms, albeit more diplomatically.

Batman smirks and Oracle giggles frightening most of the heroes in the room. Most know that the Bat’s sense of humor isn’t for everyone. They miss how the mouth of Ladybug turns up in a smirk almost identical to the Dark Knight. 

“Please enlighten us Lantern.” Batman prods. “Why do you believe these two are a joke. Moreso, why would I call a meeting for a hoax?” 

Guy Gardiner sputters and Ladybug gleefully watches. Chat next to her is watching Batman with a new understanding. The reveil was anticlimactic for both of them considering she told him in her room during a video chat with her dad. They needed to make sure Adrien knew their suspicions about Gabriel and that they would protect him.

“There was no damage. No reports of monsters in the streets.” Guy argued.

“Magic.” Ladybug answered wryly. “It's a temperamental beast is it not?” She eyes the magic users in the room as she lets a little power flow out of her. Chat does the same next to her and the eyes around the room widen. “My power reverts all the damage from an attack and restores the infected individual to their civilian state. I said all of this in my call, which by JLA protocol should still be stored in the archives whether you hung up or not. Mind you did not let me get to the end of my explanation before you so rudely hung up.” Ladybug smiled charmingly. 

“You are lucky Ladybug decided not to advertise your poor behavior Lantern.” Batman scolded gruffly

“But, how would you even know Watchtower protocols?” Lantern practically shouted as Oracle played the video in question.

“I’ll get to that, but right now I would like to say what I attempted to a year ago.” Ladybug cut him off. “Chat and I may be young but we are good at what we do. Not great, not yet. We can’t face an akumatized hero so do us a courtesy and stay away as your apprentices have so gracefully ensured up to this point.” Alarmed muttering fills the room at that statement. “Teens talk, and we respect each other.” She smirks lightly and watches as a chill goes up their spines. The robins have each left their own mark on the older heroes, she is not afraid to resurrect their memories of her brothers. “You may think us unqualified but hear me now.” She stands tall and rakes her gaze over them. “I am the Guardian of the Miraculous and it is now my sworn duty to protect them and their secrets from being misused. Some of you can sense the power Chat Noir and myself possess, do Not underestimate us as Lanturn has done.” Her power swells as she talks and Agent A chuckles off to the side. Considering he taught them that trick it is understandable.

“We are Creation and Destruction and we will take care of Paris our way.” Chat continues. “We are asking for your respect and cooperation as we take care of this threat.” 

“And just in case you think we might be less threatening outside of the suits just as Guy Gardiner would be without his ring let me leave you with one piece of information.” Ladybug pauses as she hears shocked whispers. Everyone in the room knew Lantern's identity, but she shouldn't have. Her grin strengthens. “I am the daughter of Batman, and Bats never lose.” With the last word she turns to exit the room towards the zeta tube. She is briefly stopped by a large hand on her shoulder.

“I am proud of you Ladybug. You’ve really come into yourself. The mask is a good look for you.” Batman says before releasing her and giving Chat a slower shoulder pat. “Proud of you too kid.” 

Ladybug knows Chat will start crying if she doesn't get him out of there so she tugs the boy along to the tubes. 

“Please tell me Oracle got footage of that.” Chat pleads loudly as they walk away from the now arguing mass of heroes. 

“What do you take us for, amateurs? Of course she got footage, the boys were probably watching from the cave.” Ladybug replied. 

And when they walked through the zeta tube she proudly listened to it declare “Ladybug M01, Chat Noir M02.” 

Bonus:

Flash: I was wondering why Wally kept picking up croissants when I mentioned them.

Oliver: What do you run to Paris when you get a craving?

Flash: Maybe.

Flash: What did Arsenal do?

Oliver: Rearranged all my business meetings to take place in other areas of France or in Star city.

Flash: Lame.

**Author's Note:**

> Batman is off world, probably with Diana and maybe Superman. The rest of the Bats and Birds are busy with respective crises and Marinette was sent to Paris to keep her out of the spotlight that had popped up after the news that there were/was one or more new Waynes. When the Hawkmoth situation starts literally everyone is busy so Marinette just doesn’t tell them for a while, but a while turns into almost a year and by that point she is the guardian and Bruce is back and Diana is concerned and yeah. So somehow B finds out, probably Alfred who had been helping Marinette with some guardian stuff. Basically Marinette made a token effort to contact the JL but most of the Competent members were busy so someone thought that it was a joke and Marinette just went ‘fine k I’ll just get my sibs to help and watch B kick your ass when he gets back.’ But the rest of the fam doesn’t actually get the scope of the situation right away so they are helping but not that worried about her ability to handle it. She's got the same training as them and if she needs help she’ll ask. They kinda forget that she is younger and a perfectionist till later but ya. Basically they were busy and it wasn’t an issue until it was.


End file.
